


Eat me like your birthday cake

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Its Kagami's birthday woo, M/M, Poor Kuroko and Kise, Smut, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform, birthday blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kagami's birthday and Aomine doesn't know what to get him so he gives Kagami himself, as a birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me like your birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhhh man it's Kagami's birthday wooooooo *party poppers* I know I'm a bit late with this but here you go, some Aokaga birthday smut for you all, happy birthday Kagami!

Today was Kagami's birthday and Aomine was determined to make it the best birthday ever, well he couldn't cook and he couldn't sing and dance or do any that cliche kinda shit but there was one thing Aomine could do; and that was be completely and utterly sexy.

Throughout his teen life he was well known as a man who could satisfy a man (or woman) in bed, he wasn't afraid of getting a little kinky, anything you could think of Aomine's probably done it, being blindfolded, spanked, tied up and beaten, had candle wax dripped on his dick he's done it all, some people were into some weird shit and Aomine was a sexual risk taker, he was up for anything.

Surfing the internet Aomine had spent the entire day trying to think of something cool and sexy to do for his boyfriend, Kagami was currently out with their old friends Kuroko and Kise, they had decided to take him out for a birthday lunch despite the fact that the boy had spent 30 minutes refusing, saying that going out for lunch was a waste of his already limited money, turns out Kuroko threaten to tell their basketball coach Riko about that time Kagami accidentally walked into the girls locker room if he didn't come along which Kagami didn't think was fair play so here Aomine was, sitting in Kagami's living room going through this list of options. 

Aomine scrolled through the list of things that girls do for their boyfriends on special occasions, sites that were titled "how do please your man" and "get the sexy look for your hunk" pff please he already knew how to please his man he didn't need some shitty girls magazine telling him that, Aomine was starting to feel like this idea was useless, he didn't want to do the typical surprise such up dressing up like sexy cat or dressing in leather, it all seemed too typical like Kagami was expecting him to do that, he wanted to do something that would blow his mind, something that would make him hard every time he had a flashback... something...something birthday themed...

Aomine sighed and face palmed, slowing letting his hands move up his face to run through his hair, Kagami would be back soon and he still had nothing planned he could feel himself getting more and more stressed out, this was a prime example of why Aomine hated birthdays, he didn't enjoy the stress of having to get people presents, he had known his best friend Momoi since childhood and not once had he ever gotten her a present and to be honest the only reason he was getting Kagami a present was because the boy was sensitive and probably wouldn't let it go. 

Aomine had been searching for hours, searching for the perfect outfit to wear tonight for his boyfriend, it was when he was about to go with the standard melted chocolate on his balls when he saw something... a picture of a cake... cake... it was Kagami's birthday and he had just saw a picture of a cake... Aomine stared at the picture as he felt ideas brewing in his mind, it was like the ideas where right in his face but he couldn't put them into thoughts, Kuroko already got Kagami a birthday cake he didn't need to get him another one...unless...  
it was like a light bulb switched on the brightest light in his head, this could be the best fucking idea he's ever had in his entire sex life, if he couldn't get Kagami a cake, he would become the cake, plain and simple. 

\---

"Did you enjoy your birthday lunch Kagamicchi?"  
"it was okay I guess, I feel kinda upset about the bill thought... I mean 8000¥?"  
"it's your birthday Kagami-kun, price isn't a problem right now"  
"I know but you guys paid! I could of just cooked for us at home"  
"and get messy on your birthday??? don't be silly Kagamicchi! plus it's just money from modelling anyway it's not big deal"  
"umm still it is..."

Kagami had been whining about Kuroko and Kise's birthday lunch for him since they dragged them out of his house, saying that it unnecessary and over the top but that didn't stop him from eating though, grumbling as he stuffed pasta in his mouth; saying it even tasted expensive.

Two hours of complaining later they had finished and were heading back to Kagami's house, Kuroko had bought Kagami a birthday cake shaped like America, it was double chocolate fudge and Kuroko doesn't think he's ever seen Kagami smile so wide, it was rather unsettling in his books but the boy was happy and that's what mattered, they spoke about leisurely things such as basketball and recently NBA matches they had watched when they weren't given physical homework to do by their coaches, Kise boasted about the flood of fan girls that followed him on a daily basis and Kuroko and Kagami ignored him causing him to do that annoying cute whiney thing he always does when he gets ignored, before they knew it they were on Kagami's street walking to his front door, all in all the day had been enjoyable and Kagami would do it again... just maybe at a restaurant that didn't cost a arm and a leg. 

When they reached Kagami's house Kagami pulled out his keys so he could open the door because Aomine would probably be too lazy to come open the door for him, same as the usual routine he kicked off his shoes, set his back down and called out for Aomine only this time the reply was silence, not even rustling, that was odd.  
"maybe he's gone out to get your birthday present Kagami-Kun"  
"I doubt it Aomine doesn't do presents, has he ever gotten you a present?"  
"he gave me a half eaten melon pan once"  
"oh really Kurokocchi? you're so lucky on my birthday he gave me a wedgie"  
"oh my god why do you guys hang out with him"

Both boys remained silent as they couldn't answer Kagami's question because in all honestly they were wondering the same thing, Kagami told the ex Teiko players to make themselves at home whilst he changed his clothes, he might as well give Aomine a ring as he was changing; it wouldn't feel right to cut his cake without his boyfriend there to mumble happy birthday and complain about the slice he had been given.

Making his way to his room he saw that it was cracked a little and there was a faint glow coming from inside, his first thought was that maybe his room was on fire which set panic into his heart because what had Aomine done to cause a fire? but he didn't smell any burning so that couldn't be it, slowing pushing the door open his question of what the glow was was answered, there were candles everywhere, on his shelves, on the floor, the window, radio aw hell even his cd rack? what the fuck was happening? this was so fucking dangerous.

Kagami opened the rest of the door and felt his heart and his dick twitch simultaneously, turns out Aomine was here all along, on his bed, covered in icing and sprinkles, with cream and a cherry on his nose, he was a human birthday cake and Kagami could only stand here gapping like a idiot as he watched his boyfriend finger himself, he was at least 2 fingers in and breathing heavily, like he was trying to warm himself up good and proper for what was yet to come.

Kagami couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe as he watched his boyfriend grunt in pleasure as he worked his fingers inside him, he noticed Aomine open one eye and smirk, that stupid smirk that he always did that annoyed but also aroused him, Aomine was looking at him as he was fucking himself and it was at that moment Kagami forgot everything, forgot that Kuroko and Kise were in the living room, forgot who he was as he slowly walked to the bed, undoing his belt as he made his way towards his lover, Aomine watched him as he pulled his belt off and shimmied out of his trousers, they dropped to the floor and Kagami stepped out of them, eyes still on Aomine, Kagami crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on top of the gasping figure, supporting himself up on his hands and knees so he had a direct view of the boy below him, Aomine was looking at him with lidded eyes and when he licked his lips Kagami bend down to claim them, mushing their lips together in a heated kiss, he leaned on his elbows on either side of the Aomine's head and ran his hands through navy blue hair, feeling hips buck against his, the kiss became more and more heated and the sound of squishing filled the room as Aomines fingers worked faster inside of him, he moaned against Kagami's lips and Kagami knew he was getting close. 

"are you gonna come? I haven't even touched you yet"  
"if you keep kissing me like that I might"

Kagami doesn't know when it happened but he was now fully hard and it was getting painful, he wanted to fuck Aomine so bad, he wanted to eat him up because he looked so delicious he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing his wrist he pulled Aomine's fingers out of his ass and heard the boy hiss from the loss, it was his turn now.  
"Aomine..."  
he felt a shift on the bed and a hmm  
"I want you to watch me always okay? don't take your eyes off me"

He saw Aomine nod and Kagami proceeded to work on Aomine's body, he ran his hands along Aomines chest and hips, wiping off the icing as he moved down, he brought one hand to his lips and tasted the sweet topping that spread along his fingers, it was strawberry flavoured; his favourite flavouring, moving his head down Kagami licked some cream off Aomine's stomach and heard the boy groan in pleasure, his skin must be super sensitive due to earlier which made his job a little easy, he ran his tongue along his torso and dipped it into Aomine's belly button, a hand moved into his hair combing it through, Kagami looked up and saw Aomine had his eyes close and was breathing lightly, releasing little puffs of air clearly looking like he was enjoy Kagami's caresses.  
A harsh bite to the stomach caused Aomine to curse and frown at Kagami.

"what are you doing?"  
"I thought I told you to look at me"  
"it's hard to keep my eyes open when your tongue feels so good"  
Aomine had a good point but he needed his eyes on him as he did this.

"it's my birthday wish"  
Kagami heard Aomine groan in annoyance and he knew that he had won, looking up with a smile he watched Aomine roll his eyes before running his hands through Kagami's hair once again, a silence pled to carry on, Kagami dipped his head down again and licked Aomine's chest, working his way up, he was really enjoying the salty taste of Aomine's sweat mixed with the sweet strawberry icing; it was refreshing in some ways.  
Looking up he noticed Aomine was looking at him as he requested, lips parted and panting, there was a faint blush on his cheeks that Kagami found adorable but he didn't want Aomine to be adorable, he wanted him screaming his name and clawing at his back, shifting his position a little so that he was above Aomine's nipple he gave it an experiential lick and heard the tanned boy moan, he liked that noise, it was the noise that fueled Kagami the most, he gave it another lick before engulfing his mouth over the nub, Aomine was a moaning mess below him, tossing and turning and calling Kagami's name, damn anyone would think he was well on his way to coming already, Kagami was ignoring Aomine's pleas to stop because he didn't particularly know how to stop, whenever he touched the tanned boy he couldn't stop until he knew the boy was in no state to even walk to the bathroom to clean up, that's how it was and Aomine knew this and yet he still ask the same thing every time.

The grip on Kagami's hair was getting tighter and the moans were getting louder and it was at that point that Kagami remembered Kuroko and Kise were still in the living room, probably wondering what happened to him. shit.

"Aomine keep it down Kuroko and Kise are still in the living room"  
"I know I want them to hear how much fun I'm having, I want them to be jealous, so jealous they'll want to join in" 

Kagami grimaced at Aomine's words but that was... kinda erotic? it would probably be the best birthday present ever... 

"shit Aomine... should I ask them?"  
Aomine snorted "fuck no I don't like Kise's voice in everyday conversation why would I want to hear him moaning, can you imagine it?"  
Kagami could and Aomine had a point, Kise was probably loud and demanding in bed and they'll probably forget Kuroko even joined in, it was a terrible idea. 

"yeah you're right"  
"plus I don't want to share you right now, you're mine so hurry up and lick me, the icing is melting"

Kagami looked down and saw the icing and cream was indeed melting, it had made it's way into all of Aomine's cracks and dents and it was Kagami's duty to clean him up and that he shall, smiling at Aomine Kagami bent his head down once again and gave the nipple in front of him a little lick before moving back down again, he had reached the waist band of Aomine's boxers and he could see how hard the boy was by the bulge at the front, it was sexy and Kagami licked his lips at the site, he had seen Aomine's dick so many times before but it still made his mouth water, the look, the smell, the taste everything about it was so appealing a part of him wanted to taste it all the time.

Kagami rubbed circles into Aomine's hips as he kissed above his boxers, feeling the muscle around there tense ever so slightly, hooking his thumbs under the elastic Kagami pulled them down half way, just enough to free Aomine's erection from the confinement of the material, he heard Aomine sigh as the cold air hit his hot erection and whilst he was distracted Kagami took the liberty to wrap his large hand around it. 

The heat coming off Aomine's erection was indescribable, Kagami felt that if he held on for too long he might get burnt but that was a risk he was willing to take, he started off slow, moving his hand at a leisurely pace and watching the boy below him gasp, adding to his arousal; it was only when he stared picking up the pace Aomine started bucking his hips up and moaning like a whore, he had a iron grip on the bed sheets and Kagami knew he was well on his way to coming, he could tell from Aomine's short shallow breaths and the way he was on the verge of ripping their bed sheets, he loved seeing him in this state.

"are you close?"  
"you know damn well I'm close asshole"  
"do you even know how hot you are right now?"  
"yes"  
Kagami chuckled, sometimes he loves how blunt Aomine could be, in everyday life it was annoying but in bed it was the sexiest thing ever.

"tell me what you want baby"  
"heh it's your birthday and I'm your cake, eat me as you like"

Kagami groaned, fuck he was gonna come if Aomine carried on talking to him like that, he was already grinding against the bed, desperate for some kind of friction and the bed was providing him with the right amount of friction right now.  
Kagami looked at Aomine with lidded eyes, he wanted to hear his voice, that deep husky voice speaking dirty to him, he needed it. 

"talk dirty to me Aomine"  
he saw Aomine move one tanned hand from the sheets to his face, at this rate Kagami didn't even think he could breathe let alone talk dirty to him, Kagami rubbed the inside of Aomine's thigh and repeated himself, he needed this. 

"Kagami I'm c-close"  
"how close"  
"very, I can feel you r-rubbing yourself against the b-bed I can't-"  
"talk to me"  
"ahhhhhh fuck shit fuck"  
"talk"  
"Kagami"  
"Aomine"  
"fuck K-Kagami oh fuck"  
this was dirty talk in Kagami's own weird way, he was getting off to Aomine choking on his own words as his orgasm was approaching, Aomine was gasping and arching off the bed, Kagami had sped up his hand movements a while ago to the point where he might actually pull Aomine's dick off accidentally, at some point Aomine had put his hand in his hair and was pulling at clumps, almost like a warning to move away before he painted his face white but Kagami didn't get the hint, in fact he did the complete opposite and wrapped his lips around the head of Aomine's dick and sucked like he was eating a ice lolly and with that Aomine jumped off the bed with a silence scream as he came, it surprised Kagami at first but not enough to move away, he kept his mouth there; collecting everything Aomine had to offer before he swallowed the bitter liquid, Kagami licked his lips making sure not to waste a drop of what was apparently the best tasting drink he's ever had as he moved back to rest on his heel, he watched Aomine as he struggled to regain his breathing to a normal pace and snorted, he was really sensitive today it's weird. 

"was I good?"  
"that burger munching mouth is always good"  
"hmm what a way to compliment someone"  
Aomine took one last deep breath before sitting up and rubbing his face, he needed to get up and get dressed and shit because those losers were still in their living room.

"oi... you know Kuroko and Kise are still in the living... right?"

Kagami's eyes suddenly widen and his mouth hung open in shock, he had completely forgot!

"oh my fucking god I forgot!"  
"and you're still hard"  
"oh fuck I'm still hard!"  
Kagami was freaking out they probably heard everything oh man he was so fucking embarrassed what the fuck  
"oh my jesus christ I should go apologise I should reall- Aomine?"

Kagami had turned around to realise he was all alone in his room talking to himself, where the fuck did Aomime go?

"yeah so what are you guys doing here?"  
"Aomine-kun please put on some clothes it's very distracting"  
"Aominecchi I don't feel so good"  
"and why are you covered in icing and melted sprinkles what have you been doing?"

Aomine didn't particularly care that there were guest in the house if anything they should be happy he came and said hello to them on the way to the bathroom he could of just ignore them but he didn't, ungrateful bastards. 

"Aomimecchi at least put on some boxers please"  
"why? I'm proud of my body"  
"we wouldn't mind as much if your leg wasn't on the sofa leg so we could see... umm... everything"  
"don't act like you didn't check me out once or twice when he were in Teiko"  
"no Aomine-Kun I didn't"  
"don't fucking lie Tetsu"  
"AOMINE!"

Kagami was so embarrassed the word embarrassed wasn't even the right word, how could Aomine just walk out like that naked in front of their friends and more to the point how could he leave him with a boner this bad? that prick.

"Aomine can you meet me in the bedroom please?"  
"and leave our guests? don't be rude Kagami"  
"Aomine please"  
"nah I'm pretty good here"  
"Kagamicchi shouldn't we be cutting your cake by now?"  
"Kagami has a little downstairs problem he needs to take care off first Kise"  
"a what? are you okay Kagamicchi?"  
"do you need a doctor Kagami-kun?"  
"no no no I'm fine thanks"  
"he got hard jerking me off and I left him with blue balls"  
"oh my god okay I'm gonna go home"  
"I'm with Kise-kun on this one"  
"save some cake for us we'll see you soon okay?"  
"goodbye Kagami-kun"  
"what? you guys are leaving? ah man okay I'll text you both during the week"  
"I hope you sort out your... umm... problem"

Kagami had never been so embarrassed in his life, his friends left, he still had this stupid hard on and there was a smiling idiot on his sofa, he just wanted to sleep now and let this day blow past him.  
When he was sure Kuroko and Kise had left he stormed out of his room and into the living room, Aomine was sitting on the sofa with his birthday cake in his hand picking at the frosting.

"why the fuck would you say that?"  
"hmm? say what?"  
"about this?" pointing at the bulge in his pants Kagami realised that his problem was closer to Aomine's face then he actually thought. 

"because I knew they were little gay babies and any talk about dicks would get rid of them"  
"wait you wanted then to leave?"  
"yeah"  
"why?"  
setting the cake aside Aomine pulled Kagami by his wrist towards him so that he sat on his lap, he picked up the cake again and resumed eating it. 

"because I wanted to spend this day with you alone"  
sentences like that pissed Kagami off even more because he knew he couldn't stay mad at the boy when he said sweet things like that, they came once every blue moon. 

"plus I wanted to fuck around with you without being distracted by two dorks in the house"  
and then it was ruined. 

Kagami turned to face to Aomines and rubbed his nose against his, this birthday didn't turn out that bad he guess, it wasn't what he expected but he wasn't complaining. 

"you're a asshole you know that?"  
scooping a bit of chocolate cream onto his finger and wiping it on Kagami's nose Aomine chuckled lightly.

"yeah I know"


End file.
